Of Jealousy and Creepy Ideas
by seyeire
Summary: Levy is angry. Gajeel is jealous. PAntherlily is soo dead. First FT Fanfic. Enjoy.


"Gajeeeeeel! Get out of there and face me, you metal-braced idiot!"

Under any other circumstances, people of Magnolia would laugh at the absurdness of the idea of Levy McGarden shouting in rage. But since they know the story, people watched as the blue-haired pixie stormed her way to Gajeel's apartment and nearly tearing the door down. People of Magnolia, under normal circumstances, would also cringe in fear, because a girl is shouting at the metal dragon-slayer and is asking for a fight. But this situation, the whole of it, can't be considered normal, since the said metal dragon-slayer is her boyfriend. Yep, you heard err read it right and I haven't mistyped or whatever. BOYFRIEND. It has been months now, just after the tournament and Gajeel realized that he can't afford to lose her and all, but that would be another story. It all started yesterday, or was it the other day?

"_Levy…"_

"_Just wait okay? This is the best part."_

_A # formed on the left side of Gajeel's forehead. This is just too much! Even for him. He is used to ignore people, heck, even being ignored but that rarely happened 'cause of his build, or aura, or just his menacing look. So why is his girlfriend ignoring him, HIM who does not talk much? Another # formed, this time on the right side of his forehead. Just because of a damn book. What's in it anyway? Another boring teen fiction that would make you bawl your eyes out and then pretend that you have learned something so unpractical, it would remain as it is, a theory?_

_He never did have the patience to read books, unlike his Edo-counterpart who is a writer. But back to the problem at hand, Levy is ignoring him just because of a stupid book. "Stupid Book," he muttered, only to be boxed in the ears. He cursed in friggin' annoyance. _

"_Aren't you even going to listen to me?"_

"_I told you to wait; I'm nearing its end."_

_He brightened up, and looked at the book she is holding and another # popped. She's nearly halfway done, and she's going to finish it first before listening to him? He created a metal frame with spikes on the four sides, and while Levy is so engrossed into reading it, he snatched the book away, put it in his frame and threw it on the wall._

"_So, what now bookworm? Care to listen to me already?"_

_"Ugh, what is it?"_

"_I want to kiss you."_

_Her jaw dropped, then her eyes widened. She turned red then her eyes squinted, ever so slowly, as if she is absorbing his words rather gradually. _

"_Pantherlily…" she whispered. The Exceed suddenly became alert, as if awaiting her orders. "Can you get me a knife? I'm just going to slice this man into pieces!" she said, coldly. He just laughed. Yeah, the masochistic Gajeel laughed, which seemed to fuel her irritation more. She had him down on the floor in an instant, trying to punch him or anything, to no avail. He is still smirking, as if enjoying her distress. She screamed, but was immediately cut off by his kiss. The silliness of love. She was fighting it at first, but couldn't do so, for this was Gajeel kissing her, the man she loved. She surrendered and they were kissing until Natsu and Gray's noise interrupted them. They broke off the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, he on the floor and she kneeling beside him. Now, Gajeel is satisfied, because he had her whole attention all by himself. Sadly though, it was short-lived, because Levy stood up and wrote ladder using her script magic, and went up to get her book. He groaned. He hates her books. He does._

"_You are soo jealous over her books." It wasn't a question as Pantherlily sat down beside him._

"_Who the hell said so? I am not jealous! Just… just…envious!"_

_Lily remained poker-faced. _

"_I just hate it when she is reading; it's as if I don't belong to her world anymore, as if I don't even exist. I hate that." _

_His cat smiled. This was the first time was able to listen to Gajeel talk, and it's kind of refreshing. Like they are closer now._

"_Then think of something, steal her books, burn them-"he was cut off as Gajeel sprinted for the door, a brilliant idea crossed his mind._

"_Hey! I was just joking!" Lily shouted after him, no chance of him hearing it. "Oh dear, if he's going to do what I think he'll be doing, this is going to be a war."_

And now, we go back to the present, Levy pounding on her boyfriend's door.

"Get out of there, you moron! Why did you burn all of my books! I'm going to kill you!"

He woke up, disoriented. Was that Levy shouting outside his apartment? Wait, is Levy really shouting? He was still sleepy because he hasn't gotten much sleep last night. But he's still smiling, his project is done. He opened the door to find a flushed Levy, almost red in anger, and his breath hitched. Exquisite. Truly, marvelously, beautiful. His moment of admiration was destroyed when he analyzed her face. She is angry to tears.

"Wh-at… What happened?"

"I hate you!"

His heart stopped. He never thought that hearing those kinds of words from her would hurt him this badly.

"Levy! What the hell? What did I do?"

"You burned all my books!"

"What?"

"From now on, we're… *sniff* we're-"

"Stop it! I won't hear it. Listen to me, who told you that I burned them? Why in the world would I do that?"

"I don't know! Maybe you're jealous, maybe you hated books, maybe you don't love me anymore…"

He grabbed her by her shoulders and almost dragged her inside.

"I said stop it! I do not hate books, and I am sure as hell that I love you still, and yes! Maybe I'm a bit jealous but I did not burn them!" he said through clenched teeth. The person who told her that awful news is going to be dead. Big time.

"But… But where are my books?" she cried. And it broke him to see her cry.

He stood up and went to the place beside his window, where a huge square thing is covered with white cloth.

"I stole all of these last night from your room, but not to burn them, as you learned."

And he pulled the cloth down, revealing a metal bookshelf with intricate dragon designs. He sighed. This was not how he imagined it. The look on Levy's face is priceless. He smiled. It was all worth it.

"You, you made it for me?" she choked on her words.

"It is the only way for me to remain into your dimension, even when reading."

"I never throw you out."

"But I feel like I'm outside."

"No! Maybe that's how I look, but when I'm reading, I always see you as the male protagonist. Every love story in that shelf is ours, because I imagined it so. Do you believe me?"

He stared at her for a long time. How he loved this pixie bookworm. Then he smirked.

"Only if you kiss me again?"

"Gajeel!"

A few hours later…

"So, who gave you that fake information?" Gajeel asked his girlfriend, his arms circling around her reading form. Pantherlily paled. Then shivered. "I'm so dead."


End file.
